tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Hannibal: Aperitif
| next = "Amuse-Bouche" }} "Apéritif" is the premiere episode of the psychological crime thriller drama Hannibal. The series is based on the 1981 novel Red Dragon by author Thomas Harris, which was later adapted into a series of films starring Anthony Hopkins. The pilot episode of the show was directed by David Slade with a teleplay written by series showrunner Bryan Fuller. It first aired on NBC on Thursday, April 4th, 2013 at 10:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Hannibal was developed for television by Bryan Fuller. It is based on the novel Red Dragon by author Thomas Harris. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is included on disc one of the Hannibal: Season One Blu-ray collection. * Production crew members Jim Danger Gray, Tim King, Michael Kessler, and Loretta Ramos are all credited during the end-title credit sequence to this episode. * Co-producer Jim D. Gray is credited as Jim Danger Gray in this episode. Like Austin Powers, "Danger" really IS his middle name. * Actor Vladimir Jon Cubrt is credited as Vladimir Cubrt in this episode. * Featured killer: Garret Jacob Hobbs, aka "The Minnesota Shrike". * Thomas Marlow is the first character to appear in this episode, and as such, in the entire series. Appears as a corpse only; no speaking lines. * Will Graham is the second character to appear in this episode. He is also the first character with speaking lines in the series. * This is the first and only appearance of Garret Jacob Hobbs, who dies at the end of this episode. However, Will Graham will be haunted by images of him for several episodes to come. * Other Shrike victims seen on Jack Crawford's peg board include S. Olsen, L. Sorenson, D. Latimer, P. Cohen, R. Winn, A. Anderson, and D. Woodward. Allusions * An apéritif is an alcoholic beverage usually served before a meal to stimulate the appetite, and is therefore usually dry rather than sweet. Apéritif may also refer to a snack that precedes a meal. This includes an amuse-bouche, such as crackers, cheese, pâté or olives. * Will Graham's line, "Don't psychoanalyze me. You won't like me when I'm psychoanalyzed", is a wink to the more popularly known phrase, "Don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry" as first immortalized by actor Bill Bixby in the two-part pilot episode of The Incredible Hulk. * Will Graham makes references to a golden ticket and a chocolate factory. This is a reference to the 1964 children's story, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory by author Roald Dahl. The story was adapted into a musical in 1971 called Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and again as a non-musical dark comedy in 2005 under its original title. Bloopers * Quotes * See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2013/Episodes Category:David Slade/Director Category:Bryan Fuller/Writer Category:Jesse Alexander/Executive producer Category:Chris Brancato/Executive producer Category:Martha De Laurentiis/Executive producer Category:Sidonie Dumas/Executive producer Category:Bryan Fuller/Executive producer Category:Jim D. Gray/Producer Category:Michael Kessler/Associate producer Category:Tim King/Producer Category:Scott Nimerfro/Supervising producer Category:Katie O'Connell/Executive producer Category:Loretta Ramos/Associate producer Category:Christophe Riandee/Executive producer Category:Elisa Roth/Executive producer Category:Jennifer Schuur/Producer Category:David Slade/Executive producer Category:Carol Dunn Trussell/Producer Category:Episodes with crew categories